<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth Angel by starrynightdeancas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464378">Earth Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas'>starrynightdeancas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel December 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dancing, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Music, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kitchen, Dean was listening to music as he cooked. When Cas walks in, it's not the usual heavy rock music, but soft gentle tunes. When Earth Angel comes on, they somehow find themselves slow dancing together, swaying to the lyrics and murmuring soft confessions of love to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel December 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earth Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Destiel December 2020, Day 6: Angel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Cas walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to hear soft music playing as Dean cooked; a much slower tempo from his usual loud rock music. It was soothing and peaceful, and Cas liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up behind Dean, Cas slid his arms around Dean’s waist, leaning to press a soft kiss to the nape of Dean’s neck. “Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you,” Dean said, tilting his head to chase Cas’ mouth in a chaste kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Different music,” Cas said, brushing his nose into Dean’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hummed, reaching down to run his fingertips over the back of Cas’ hand, which was resting over his stomach. “Was just in the mood for something softer today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” Cas replied, sneaking a kiss to the bolt of Dean’s jaw as the song changed to another slow song. Something about it sounded familiar, and Cas tilted his head towards the speaker. “Why do I know this song?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing the carrots he’d been chopping off to the side, Dean turned in Cas’ embrace and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck. “Earth Angel. It’s from Back to the Future,” Dean said with a quiet laugh, shifting to press his forehead against Cas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas felt himself flush, hands tightening around Dean’s waist. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but one second they were just standing in each other’s embrace, and then they were slowly dancing; moving to the soft music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine. My darling dear, love you all the time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gently swayed back and forth, Dean’s fingers dancing along Cas’ hairline as they moved. At one point, Dean rested his head down on Cas’ shoulder, and Cas swore his heart was going to leap out of his chest at the way Dean’s lips brushed against his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lyrics floated through the air, and Cas could almost feel Dean praying to him, linking the words from the song to their bond. It was earth-shattering and it made Cas’ entire being ache with love for the man in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I fell for you, and I knew the vision of your love's loveliness. I hope and I pray, that someday I'll be the vision, the vision of your happiness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas wasn’t expecting it when Dean’s arms moved and slowly guided him into a spin. He went willingly, allowing Dean to spin him before pulling him back into his arms. As soon as he was back in Dean’s embrace, they were swaying again; Cas’ heart kicking up violently against his ribs. He swore a long time ago it was impossible to fall any deeper in love with Dean, and yet here he was, absolutely and utterly more in love than ever before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my happiness,” Cas found himself saying as the lyric hovered in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let out a little choked noise, before he was sliding one hand along Cas’ jaw, tilting his head so that he could press their lips together in a tender kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh, oh, earth angel, earth angel, please be mine. My darling dear, love you for all time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Dean broke the kiss, tipping their foreheads together as he quietly murmured, “You’re my earth angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In any other scenario, Cas would have rolled his eyes and shoved Dean’s shoulder, telling him how cliche that was. But now, in this moment, it just made Cas radiate with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that make me the fool?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head, forehead brushing against Cas’ with the movement. “Pretty sure I’m the fool who’s been in love with you this whole time,” Dean said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes two of us,” Cas replied. “I love you, Dean.” Cas was the one closing the gap this time, kissing Dean as they continued to sway; the last chords of the song floating in the air. It was achingly tender and affectionate, and Cas had never felt more loved in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you,” Dean said against Cas’ lips, as if Cas needed yet another reminder of the tangible emotion floating in the air between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song ended, bleeding into the next. And still they kept dancing, moving around the kitchen as they swayed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was a little late that night. But only because they spent all evening wrapped in each other’s arms as the soft music played.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>